


Death Is Always An Option

by Standintherain96



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standintherain96/pseuds/Standintherain96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SPR team are taking on more and more dangerous cases.  The general idea of the cases are built around real horror movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Conjuring

Hello, fanfiction people, this chapter was taken out of my first fan fic and I have decided to make a totally different story out of it. Naru has gone to England, but comes back a couple weeks later. Mai had already confessed, but still works for him even though he said the famous words "gene or me? "Any who enjoy! Don't forget to review!

I DONT OWN GHOST HUNT! sadly...

 

Naru POV

As I sit at my desk twirling my pencil in a circle I try to think of something to do, I have already looked at all the files, then looked at them again, cleaned my office, then cleaned it again. And now I sit bored out of my mind. At least we have a client coming today. I really hope that they have a good case, otherwise… well let's not think of otherwise. Then I heard a knock on the door, I quickly lunged to get a book from the book shelf, and sat in my chair, trying to look like I am doing something important.

"Um…The client is here…So if you could come out, that would be great." Mai said, though the way she said it is as if she had lost all her confidence. I think this might be an interesting case indeed.

Lin POV

I sat at my desk checking my Facebook (AN: I don't know if they have this…but here it does!)There was nothing else I could do; I mean honestly what do people think I do on my computer. Its not like I am just typing to type. I'm not a robot! No matter how much I wish to be…Then a knock brought me back to reality. I quickly grabbed the mouse for the computer, and clicked out of my Facebook and pretended to be typing something really important.

"The client is here…So please come out; I am making tea would you like any?" Mai asked, her voice shaking. I just nodded my head, letting her know I would be coming out, and I would like tea. Though her voice was not that of the happy go lucky Mai that I knew, I couldn't put my finger on it but I had a feeling that this would be a curious case.

Mai POV- 15 Minutes prior

I was pretending to be doing the work that seemed to be growing on my desk, but it just did not catch my attention. I was trying so hard not to fall asleep. Then I heard the bell, indicating that the client was here. What I hadn't expected was for the client to come over to me and pull me right out of my chair. I fell with a light thump. The look on my face must have been a sight because, realization came to clients face and she backed up.

"Oh my. I am so sorry miss! I- You—I—ghost—" the client now identified as a lady, tried to explain, but she just kept tripping over her words.

"It's okay; you just startled me is all." I said trying to put the woman at ease.

"My name is Mai Taniyama, your Yuzu Kamich, correct?" I said, putting my best smile on my face. I led Yuzu to the couch, sitting down next to her. I looked over her body and noticed that her Blue shirt and long white skirt were ruffled, and her bright blond hair uncombed, all in all she looked like she left in a hurry.

"Yes that is correct. I apologize once again. I am just so scared, I was worried I would not be able to find this place but, the neon sign on the door really helped." Yuzu said. I tried to stifle a laugh, I had talked Naru into putting the sign there, I was tired of people asking if this was SPR, so now the sign is kind of hard to miss.

"Would you like some tea, coffee, or water?" I asked, trying to calm the poor woman down.

"Tea sounds lovely thank you." I had just got up when I felt a presence of something very sinister. Something straight out of a nightmare. Then I started to see images, red crayon on the walls, a little girl holding a doll. Then the images came faster, it felt like they were being jammed into my mind. Two girls, talking having a good time when the lights turned off, and all that was left was pitch darkness. Screams erupted from everywhere, right, left, up and down, then silence.

"Miss. Are you okay? Miss!" Yuzu said.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I just have a headache." I said. I walked into the kitchen and started to make tea.

"I am going to go get my boss, the tea is almost done." I tried to smile but it came out forced. Then I went to Naru's, dunge- um, office. I hope this case isn't what it looks like. But of course, why would fate be nice to me now? I am so screwed, the images showed me other things, things that just might come to haunt me later. This case is conjuring up to be trouble.

 

 

Well I hope you liked it. I am taking most of the plot for this case from a movie. But it will be a little different, 1 because this is a fan fic and 2 I don't want to rewatch the movie to get all the details so sorry...

Lin: Please review, and if you can guess what the movie is, I will give you a ice cream cone… Any way StandInTheRain96 is very happy when you review and when you do not she is sad…


	2. The Start

The reason Mai is having visions so quickly is because it is vital to the whole story line, and I am having to make a major difference because well the actually story is so crazy confusing that I am really mainly taking the idea, I only saw it in the movie theater, and well I will not watch it again...I think I said that oh well, I bet zero people actually read this…;) 

Naru: If it's a scary movie, and you knew it was scary why did you watch it?

Me: Umm...I don't know, I like to watch them because I enjoy the story, well if they have a good story that is....

Naru: This conversation seems pretty pointless

Me: It is, I highly doubt anyone actually reads this, sooo…..

Naru: Thats true, nobody cares

Me: Thanks for the confidence boost. jerk

Naru: I guess ill do the disclaimer StandInTheRain96 doesn-

Me: N'T OWN GHOST HUNT!

 

Naru POV

I hope this case isn't a waste of time, though by the look on Mai's face I think it should be pretty good. She is definitely hiding something. Well I have my ways of getting information out of her. I heard a knock of my door, so I got a book and started to read.

"Come in." I said, with no emotion, except maybe annoyance.

"Here's your tea." Mai said, she smiled, but her face was pale.

"The clients in the restroom, so I think you should come out, so she can tell you about the case." Mai said her voice shook, though her eyes held determination.

"Okay, lets go, Oh and Mai. Tea." I said knowing it would upset her.

"I just got you tea!" She looked down to my empty tea cup.

"I-You-Tea-2 minutes-JERK!" She stormed out of my office. At least she's starting to act like my Mai. Wait, my Mai? Where did that come from? I shook my head and walked out of my office to meet the client.

 

Mai POV

I was worried, if the images I saw are anything to go by I would say we have to help these people, though the case itself isnt quite what concerned me its what this case is going to turn into. I heard a creak and saw Narus door open. I remembered that I was supposed to be making him tea, I turned on my heel and headed for the kitchen. Stupid Naru, tea addict. When the pot whistled I poured tea into four cups, because I could definitely use some now. I walked back into the main room and Yuzu just sat down. I set the tea cups in front of everyone and sat down next to Yuzu on the couch, Naru and lin across from us.

"So what makes you think that you need our assistance?" Naru asked, not politely I might add.

Yuzu didn't seem to notice and went to tell us her horror story.

 

 

Okay so what do you guys think? Good I hope, well I am updating the next chapter as soon as I get a review sooooo Review review review!

Naru: If you have the chapter now, why not have it part of this chapter?

Me: Well...I don't know, all I know is I like when stories have a good ending to a chapter, I think that was a good end! STOP JUDGING ME! *goes to cry in the corner*

Mai: Well please review, hopefully she will stop sobbing...I'll go talk to her, well bye bye!


	3. Horror Stories

if you want another chapter review! Any way on with the story!

Thank you Laura for commenting!

 

Naru: Hopefully it doesn't bore people.

Mai: Naru! Be nice! *whispers* She has control of our lives be nice or she might kill us!

*Looks in the corner to StandInTheRain96* look at the evil glint in her eyes! Somebody died I know it! I know it!

Lin: Well now that everyone is having a break down I guess I will do the disclaimer. StandInTheRain96 does not own ghost hunt.

Naru: Thank God.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mai POV

"Well I live with my best friend Marie and we had just got home after a girls night out and we had heard a little girl crying, we checked all around the apartment but couldn't find the source. Then I had stepped into the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator in red crayon and it said 'will you be my friend?' I had thought it was Marie playing a prank on me and went to find her." Yuzu took a shaky breath as she continued.

"Well we almost ran into each other because she was running down the hall. Her face was one of confusion. Her hands were behind her back and she was laughing. 'Okay okay you got me, I was pretty scared, good prank.' She had said to me. I asked her what she meant and she pulled out one of the creepiest dolls I had ever seen and shoved it in my face. 'It had a painted white face with red circles on her cheeks, and her smile was from ear to ear, her eyes were dull and glassy, her hair was in clumps, and her clothes torn. Marie then said 'This, putting this in the bathroom scared the crap out of me!' Her face was relaxed and happy but her eyes still had fear left in them." Yuzu stopped to take a sip of tea, then continued.

"I tried to tell her I had not done this, but she didn't believe me. Then she got angry telling me that it was not funny anymore, I was also becoming angry. I looked at her one last time and told her that I hadn't done any of this. She looked at me then back at the doll she still had in her arms. She quickly dropped the doll. "Yuzu's hands started to shake, so I put mine on top of hers to calm her down.

"Thanks, um any way when Marie dropped the doll the lights turned off. But they turned on a second later, and the doll was not in the room anymore. We both freaked out, but as the night went on nothing else weird went on, so we tried to pass it off as us having to much to drink." Yuzu stopped.

"Then why are you asking us for help?" Naru asked, clearly impatient.

"Well like I said, we tried to pass it off as us having to much to drink, but then the next morning we saw the doll on our living room couch. In its lap it had a piece of paper with red crayon saying 'Why won't you be my friend?' Then it got up and walked out the door. I swear I almost passed out, so I looked on my computer for paranormal teams and your name came up, so I rushed over here as fast as I could. Please please take this!" Yuzu was now in front of Naru on her knees begging him. I looked at him with a glare that could go toe to toe with his, saying if he did not take the case no more tea from me, I would go on a tea strike!

"We will take your case please give your information to my assistant, we will be there 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." Naru looked at me expectantly. I realized he was talking to me and told Yuzu to follow me.

"Thank you so so so much! I don't know what I would do if he said no!" Yuzu told me. I just said it was our pleasure and to be safe until we got there tomorrow. As I saw her walk out of the building I began to think about how our last case involving a doll went. Well Lets hope I don't fall down a well.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
And end! Okay now what do you all think?

Mai: Well no one died, thats good at least...for now anyway

Naru: I will try to be nice, I'm too smart to die.

Mai: And Narcissistic

Monk: And a tea addict

Yasu: And handsome *someone smacked him on the head* What He's my love! Don't judge us!

Masako: And rude

Ayako: And a Workaholic

John: And...Our boss

Lin: I will say nothing *thinks, and in love with Mai…* Please review and she will try to update quick.


	4. Mai's Morning Blunders

Hey guys! I got more reviews and that makes me happy and motivated to update more!

Naru:Yeah Its great, good job...

Me: ...WHAT?! Why are you being nice!

Naru: *scoffs* I can be nice, right guys

SPR gang: *Whistles*

Me:What are your motives? WHYYYYYYYY *Shakes Naru*

Mai:Careful! Your give him shaken naru syndrome!

Lin: StandInTheRain96 does not own ghost hunt

Naru: Th-an-k -Gggo-d

 

Mai POV

Finally I got back to my apartment! Naru made me stay late to pack up the van, something about me always being late in the morning. Its not like its my fault I sleep in, it's my alarm clock, the gang bought me an Iphone, insisting that it would help me navigate and keep time, well let just say, it is harder now! I swear I set my alarm clock to 6 in the morning and it went off at 8! I mean come on! Technology I tell you, soon it will take over the world.(A/N This is a from my life, it seems to hate me.) I looked at my phone and set the time to 6:00, that way I have plenty of time to get ready.

I rolled over and groaned, I closed my eyes against the light coming through my window and turned over to get more comfortable, WAIT light in the window? Ah crap, what time is it. I looked at me phone, 8:30? AHH naru is going to kill me! I set an alarm, I checked my phone and realized I set it to 6 PM! I quickly brushed my hair and teeth, got dressed and grabbed the bag that I had thankfully packed the night before, I ran out the door locking it behind me, and rushed to the train station. I got to the train as the doors were closing, and my jacket got caught in the door, as we sped away leaving my jacket in two pieces...I pulled my hair and threw my phone on the ground and stepped on it, looking down thinking I may have caused a little pain, Yes I know its an object and not a real living thing, it makes me happy okay? As a looked down at my phone I was sad to see it was completely unharmed, Yasu insisted I get and otter-box for it, saying at the rate I drop things that I wouldn't be able to keep my phone intact. I retorted, right as I dropped my phone on the ground. I walked away after that. I looked up to see that the doors closed, at my station...DAMMIT! At the next stop I ran back to my stop then ran to the SPR office, I didn't see the Van out front so I thought they had left me without me when I saw Naru walking out of the office.

"Mai, your-"Naru started but I interrupted.

"Late I know, I know I'm sorry but-" I started then Naru interrupted me

"I was going to say early." Naru said a smirk on his face.

"Wait wait wait wait! You said 7:00!"I stuttered

"I know, but we are actually leaving at 11:00, so I told you 7:00 knowing you would be late. And look it's 10:13" I just looked at him, as his words finally processed in my brain, I wanted to kick him and cuss him out but I turned around and screamed into my arm.

"Are you okay now? And Mai where's your bag?" He asked with that arrogant voice of his. I looked down and realized I left my bag on the train...This time when I screamed it was not in my arm, it was to the world.

 

Poor Mai. I'm sorry to do that to you but it's okay, you got there...

Mai: Why would you do this to me?

Me: Cause it's something I figured you would do eventually

Mai:No I wouldn't!

Monk: Yes you would

Yasu: Yup

Ayako: Totally

Masako: 100%

John:...Yes, sorry I mustn't tell a blatant lie.

Naru: I envision you doing that

Me: You envision her? What are you doing when you 'envision her'?

Naru: *blushes and looks away, and runs out the door*

Me: What's that sounds? *hears a thumping*

Lin: Why is Naru hitting his head against the wall?

M:...Who know's could be anything, not me! I wouldn't do that! *Laughs* Please review, *Yells* Naru, Don't knock any pictures down!


	5. Won't You Be My Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated for ever but here you go! I wish I had a good excuse but honestly, I was just stopped reading fanfiction and watched anime and read manga instead. I've always had an off and on sort with fanfiction, I'm on my on part and a probably will be for a while. I actually came back because I'm always looking for a good "characters read or watch their lives" kind of thing. It's my favorite *fan girls* I had one up once then got a lot of threats and took it down, even though it was my most read fanfic I'd ever written, even though there are sooooo many still out there. So I stick to reading others, even though the ones I really really want to read either only have like 3 chapters or none at all. I follow like 15 cause they are all a little different. I totally went way off track, anyway I kinda actually have 11 chapters in total already written.... Sorry, I'll update more frequently

Naru: The wait was probably not worth it.

Me: Why are you a jerk in all my stories?

Gene: It is just his nature

Me: Makes sense… I suppose *Evil grin*

Gene: wait! Wait! What is that smile!

Me: *Runs away*

Gene: Get back here!

Lin: StandInTheRain96 does not own ghost hunt

Mai POV

We finally pulled up to the Yuzu and Maires apartment. We had to run past my apartment to get new stuff considering I left all my stuff on the train. It made me sad just thinking about it. Well this place looks nice, from the outside at least. The apartment looked all normal from the outside, and it was hard to think that something terrible was going on inside.

"Lets go Mai, I think you have kept them waiting long enough." Naru said with that irritating smirk of his. Oh how I hated that smirk. I just walked past him and into the lobby of the apartment. I walked into the elevator when I realized I had no idea what floor they were on, so I was forced to wait for Naru to come in, and he did, still smirking.

"It floor 5 room 569." Naru said.

"Yeah thanks, I already knew that, but I was just being polite, waiting for you." I said, in an equally as arrogant voice. He just rolled his eyes but stayed silent. We walked up to the correct door and I knocked. Yuzu was the one to answer the door, she looked frightened.

"Thank God you got here, it has gotten worse. I think she knows that we have seeked out your help." Yuzu said her voice shaking every now and then. We walked in and I noticed that the apartment was relatively clean for being haunted.

"I know its small so everyone will have to share a room, and your guys base will have to be the same room. I am sorry for the inconvenience." We all nodded our heads, even though I think I heard Ayako grumble. Luckily the room we were meant to use was large, for an apartment any way.

"Mai I want you to go put cameras in each room and write down the temperature. John you will go with her. Masako, Ayako and Monk you will all go around and try to see if you sense anything, do not exorcise anything, we don't know what we're dealing with." Naru said, he had already sat down and started reading his black journal. We all got to work immediately. John and I went to each room and all the temperatures were normal. We walked into the kitchen and put a camera there and just as I was about to turn to John to tell him everything was good, something on the fridge caught my eye. Hmmm there's a note here. I didn't want to be rude and just read their things, but since it was out in the open, I suppose its fair game. I grabbed the note from the fridge and read it. I had a very sick feeling in my gut. I ran out of the kitchen clutching the note, and ran to tell Naru.

"Naru!" I yelled, I was out of breath.

"You don't have to yell Mai, this is a small apartment." Naru said. I just looked at him.

"Whatever, I found this note." I said as I handed him the note. As his eyes moved across the page I didn't notice any change in his emotion.

"What's that?" John asked.

"It seems to be a threat." Naru said

" 'Why don't you want to be my friend? I guess I will just make you be my friend. See you tonight'"Naru read, hearing him read it out loud scared me more than it did when I read it in my head. What have we gotten ourselves into? Well I think I ask that every time we're on I case...  
\-------------  
How was it?

Naru: Terrible

Me: You jerk!

Gene: I thought it was good!

Naru: You're just saying that so she will put you in this story

Me: Is that true?

Gene:... Review! *Runs away*

Me: *Grabs kitchen knife and runs after Gene*

Lin: No, don- DON'T RUN WITH SHARP OBJECTS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I forgot what my stories were about, that's just sad... I'll come up with something after chapter 11


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

Naru: Gene! On the right!

Me: *throws knife*

Gene: *dodges knife*

Naru: *watches Gene and Rain run in circles*

Lin: Didn't I tell them not to run with sharp objects!? Someone could get hurt.

Mai: *Grabs popcorn* what did I miss? 

Me: *keeps running* *trips over a ladybug*

SPR: *gasps*

Me: * stabs leg* … AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

John: Shouldn't we help her? 

Naru: Nahhhh I'm sure she's fine…

Me: *passes out from blood loss*

Mai POV

 

Tonight? Why tonight? Why does it seem that every time we are on a case we get the spirits that want to come out and play? I probably attract them…

"Naru, what are we going to do? Yuzu said that the doll had gotten more hostile lately. What if it comes and hurts one of us?" I asked, even though I was really asking what if the doll came out and hurts me, because we all know it would try and kill me. I am just lucky that way.

"We will be ready. She sent this note trying to scare us. Besides she is just a doll, we have dealt with something similar remember? Or is your brain so small you can't even remember that?" Naru said with that irritating smirk. I just stared at him, then I turned around with a huff and slammed the door. That jerk! Always treating me like a child! Of course I remember the stupid doll Minnie. How could I forget? That case started my streak of falling down wells.

"Hey Mai, you okay? You look a little flustered." Monk said, he looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, Naru being Naru." I said. Monk just nodded his head, not really needing anymore explanation. He waved and walked into base, along with the rest of SPR, so I was out in the living room alone. I walked over to the window, they had a wonderful view from their apartment. No wonder they choose this apartment. The hills were a beautiful green and fresh flowers were there just waiting to get picked. I heard a rustling behind me, I whipped around and saw nothing. Must be nerves. I walked to the base and told the gang that I would be right back I was just going outside for a minute.

"Take someone with you." Naru said.

"Geez Naru I will be fine! I don't need a babysitter." I said, getting really ticked off. He just shrugged and motioned with his hand for me to leave. I stalked out of the apartment and ran down the stairs. I still couldn't really stand to be in a room with him for long periods of time. He broke my heart and even though he is back there are cracks that will never be repaired. I brushed my hand across my face as I felt tears spill down my cheeks. What am I being so depressing for? I walked around the building and walked up the hill I had seen from the window in the apartment. When I reached the top I spread my arms out as the wind whipped by my body, blowing my hair around my face. I crouched down next to the flowers, trying to decide which ones to pick. I started to get drowsy. I rubbed my eyes trying to keep them open, without success. In slow motion I fell to the ground next to the flowers.

Naru POV

I wish Mai had not been so stubborn and had taken someone with her. Why must she be such a pain? I looked through newspapers trying to find anything that could explain the weird scenarios surrounding this haunting. It was getting late and Mai still had not gotten back, I got up to go look for her. It was already 7. I then felt an odd presence in the room. Boom, Boom, Boom. The walls rattled. All the lights turned off. The lights flickered on and off.

"Hehe."I heard a laugh, it sounded like a child. The lights once again turned off, then back on, at the far corner of the room stood a doll, the doll that is said to haunt this place. She was holding something I could not quite make out. The lights went out again. I heard nothing, not a single sound. The lights came back on and the doll was closer, halfway to me now. I could now make out what was in her hand. And it terrified me to the core.

"I have a present for you."

 

HAHAHHAHA, what do you think of the cliffhanger? I am so mean!

Naru: Guys I think she is dead *walks up to rain and pokes her with a stick*

Mai: Nahhh, shes fine! Look at her! A picture of health!

Me: *Makes no sound*

Gene: Um if she dies, who will finish the story?

SPR: *gasps*

Ayako: *Grabs medical kit*

Mai: *Throws popcorn*

Lin: Guys… guys.. GUYS!

Mai: What?! We are trying to save our only hope to fame!

Lin: That's the only reason you want to save her isn't it?

Mai: She also brings us snacks.

Lin: No comment...


	7. True Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!
> 
> Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I have decided that after this case and then the case after this one, that I would let you guys decided what scary movie you would like me to do a case on. Just make sure its a movie that is at least a little easy to write about, like it can be manipulated. If that makes any sense. Just leave it in the comment, so that other people can vote on it, that way what ever movie gets the most votes I will write a story about. And the person who came up with the movie, can tell me what couple you would like to have their relationship worked on. (must be MaixNaru MonkXAyako or MasakoXJohn or MasakoXYasu.) 
> 
> Me: Hey guys! Why are you all looking at me weird?
> 
> Naru: Um…. Nothing….Nothing at all.
> 
> Mai: Yeah you look great….
> 
> Me: What? Did something happen? 
> 
> Mai: Um no! 
> 
> Me: Why am I covered in sparkles? Is this hot glue? Why does it look like a kindergartner craft threw up on me?
> 
> Mai: You see the funny thing is that...Well
> 
> Naru: *puts hand over Mai's mouth* You fell asleep making crafts. Silly you.
> 
> Me: Really? That's weird. I don't recall doing crafts. But you guys wouldn't hide something from me, just to save yourselves right?
> 
> Naru:...Right.
> 
> Me: AHHHHHH! Its a ladybug!
> 
> Mai: What's wrong with lady bugs?!
> 
> Me: I feel like it will lead to my death!
> 
> Naru: *looks a mai* Your weird, anyway on with this story.
> 
> Mai: StandInTheRain96 does not own ghost hunt.

**Naru POV**

_No, this isn't possible, how could I have been so stupid to let Mai go out on her own_? That idiot. I kept my eyes on the doll, determined not to let her out of my sight. If I can just get what's in her hand I can find Mai. I took four deliberate steps toward the doll. My eyes never leaving her small figure. The lights flickered off again, when they came back on the doll was gone. So was the piece of Mai's skirt, that was dripping with blood.

**Mai POV**

Why do I feel so heavy. My eyes won't open. I let out a low whimper. What is this feeling?

"Mai, don't strain yourself." The voice said. Wait I knew that voice. I opened my eyes just a crack.

"Gene. Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, it was so quiet I was sure that he didn't hear me.

"Shh, Mai, don't talk. You are weak right now." Gene said, his voice soft. I opened my eyes all the way and knew I was in the astral plane. I looked around, _why is it so dark?_ Its almost like black paint had been dumped on this place. There were no lights. Its almost like all the life had been sucked out of this here.

"Gene, what happened to this place? Why is it so dark?" I asked. Gene knelt down next to me and looked at me with sad eyes.

"This place is tied to you. It is tied to your life force." Gene said. His voice hesitant.

"You are dying Mai." Gene said.

**Naru POV**

_What is this feeling in my gut? Is this fear? But why? Does it have something to do with Mai?_ We have to find her. _Where can she be?_ I looked at the SPR gang. Their faces had the look of depression on it.

"Get up now. Stop sulking." I said.

"Be quiet Naru! This is Mai were talking about! Not some random stranger! Just because you think she's worthless, does not mean the rest of us do! We care for Mai, and were going to find her, with or without you!" Monk said, his face was contorted in pain. I just stood there and looked at all of them as I gritted my teeth.

**Monk POV**

After I was done yelling at Naru, I collapsed on the couch. I felt no regret with what I said. Well at least at first. Naru stood up and looked straight at me before turning around, so that his back was facing us.

" We have a case to finish. Get up and look at all the tapes." Naru said before he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Do not get Narus intentions mixed up. He cares more for her then he will let on. He wants her to be safe just as much as you, but the only way to do that is to finish this case. Naru, cherishes all of you as dear friends. He just can't show it. Because once he shows how much he cares, he won't be able to go back and change it. If he loses any of you, it will break him. He can't lose another precious person. So please, on his behalf, help him find Mai." Lin said, his voice steady the whole time he was talking. He walked over to the door,

"Save him from this grief. Please." Lin said as he opened the door and closed it gently behind him. I looked down at my hands. Ashamed of what I had said. I clenched my hands into fists.

"He's right. Lets go guys, we are going to find Mai." I said my voice steady, only breaking when I mentioned Mai. Everyone seemed to have a new fire in their eyes. _Just wait Mai, were coming._

**Naru POV**

I closed my eyes tight. I leaned my head against the wall. _This is all my fault._ I felt wetness on my face. I touched my cheek and was surprised when I brought it back in front of my eyes to find it wet with tears. _Why am I crying?_ I wiped my eyes and walked to the back window. I looked out the window, when something caught my eye. Hold on Mai. I will save you.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! All done! Sooo What did you guys think? I had fun writing it!
> 
> Me: Guys I really don't remember doing any crafts. Are you guys sure? 
> 
> Mai: *laughs Nervously* Of course! Why would we lie. We don't need to lie.. Liers lie...we're not liers…*naru Tackles Mai*
> 
> Naru: What she meant to say was that we were all asleep so we don't know the exact reason…
> 
> Me: Okay,if you say so…*Plays with crafts*
> 
> Naru: Please review, I think we are all screwed, tell us what we should do!
> 
> Me: What was that Naru?
> 
> Naru: NOTHING!


End file.
